


reginald's school for stuck up boys

by 11evn7, blueraeanddvd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Dolores is a real person, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, and also a guy because we're big gay, dolores is a guy, dolores is name demitri, hes such a shitty dad, ish, its probably not gonna be that slow but whatever, just a little bit, kind of but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11evn7/pseuds/11evn7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraeanddvd/pseuds/blueraeanddvd
Summary: Five get's sent to his father's boarding school, and his roommate turns out to be pretty interesting.





	1. 1

As the headmaster of Reginald’s School for Dysfunctional Boys, Reginald was certain that it was his duty to send all of his sons to his boarding school. Unfortunately for the old timer, one of his sons did not feel the same way. Reginald's proudest achievement, Luther Hargreeves, was ecstatic to go to his father's school, and in fact became the headboy. Reginald’s other son, Diego Hargreeves was an average student and felt indifferent about going to his fathers school, despite despising the old man in favor of his mother. 

That leaves his other three sons. Ben Hargreeves, Five Hargreeves, and Klaus Hargreeves. Matter of factly, despite how a normal father would act, Reginald disliked his son Ben. Even though Ben had above average grades, Reginald believed he was not outgoing enough, and too mouthy. Klaus, however, was the known disappointment. He had always been too eccentric, and always seemed to be in some sort of trouble. Klaus favored being high over focusing on his grades, much to his father's dismay. Both Klaus and Five loved to act out and be disrespectful to their guardian.

Finally, Five Hargreeves. Rumored to be named Five because his father couldn’t be bothered to actually write a name on his birth certificate. Poor Five was considered the delinquent, the smart trouble maker. Rebel without a cause, whatever you prefer to call him. Although Five had a sharp tongue he still is extremely intelligent.

“I’ve already  _ told  _ you I don’t want to go to your _ fancy schmancy  _ **_boarding_ ** _ school _ for boys!” Five sharply declared, refusing to care if anyone heard him. 

Reginald scoffed at his childish son in front of him. “You will do what I say at once, boy! I am your father and if I tell you to go to my boarding school, you will do it! Pack your bags, we’re leaving tomorrow - no exceptions.” 

“Yeah? And if I refuse? What are you going to do old man? I  _ am  _ a delinquent as you love to call me. You can’t force me to go either, your fragile little bones will break after attempting to force me through the door. Why would you want me there if I’m going to ‘sully your image’?” Five argued, putting air quotes around the last part. His father’s image varied, but in most circles he was labeled as ‘Pompous Asshole’.

As Five smirked in soon-to-be false triumph, Reginald quickly decided against striking the young, foolish boy standing before him.

“You will  _ not  _ disrespect me. You will do as I say, Number Five and you will go to my school. **End of discussion** .”

Five did in fact, end up going to Reginald’s School for Dysfunctional Boys. 

Five pulled his luggage behind him, not caring about the jolts as his bags inevitably hit the bumps of the roughed up sidewalk that had been used for one too many years without any repairing. He was too enraged to care about anything other than the fact that his father now saw him as a  _ delinquent _ . A  _ fucking  _ delinquent .

 

Five wasn’t a delinquent.  _ Klaus _ was a delinquent; that’s why he had spent the last three years getting the worst treatment that this god awful hellhole of a boy’s school had to offer. But Five? He wasn’t like Klaus. Five was intelligent and driven and  _ so much better  _ than this school. Five felt he deserved to go somewhere good, somewhere that would challenge him and actually teach him something, unlike his father's excuse of a learning institution.

So yeah, Five was a tad bit offended.

Five watched the people go and talk about their useless lives as he passed them in the halls, observing and learning about what to expect with a nasty scowl etched on his face. He stared as a few younger boys ran down the hallway, one of the boys obviously overdressed, looking ridiculous and standing out like a sore thumb. They were too young to be here, Five decided to himself. Children that young needed to be outside in their t-shirts and shorts, playing on the swings and eating dirt. These kids were being robbed of those crucial learning experiences. Instead of enjoying their youth, they would be learning which fork to use for what part of the meal. Five shook his head, feeling the slightest bit of pity for the boys who will most likely grow without a childhood worth remembering.

His certainly wasn’t worth remembering, Five knew that for sure. Or rather, he didn’t  _ want _ to remember it. His father was a terrible man who had done horrid, unimaginable things to him and his unfortunate siblings, and he wanted to distance himself from that past as much as possible. Sadly, that’s a difficult task to accomplish when you’re at a school with your father’s name plastered on just about every open space that wasn’t already occupied.

Five shuddered away the thought once he reached the dorms, deciding not to let himself sink into one of his brooding moods where he shut everyone else out. He groaned up at the building with nothing but distaste in his face, then dragged his luggage up the stairs and in the doors with little to no spring in his step.

Once he had entered the building, he realized the building was just as old and crusty on the inside as it looked on the outside. How typical of his father not to refurbish the buildings, as if human beings didn’t live inside of them. Instead, he decided to horde his money and let the children sleep with mold, rotting metal and chipping paint. Reginald Hargreeves sure was a saint.

A rather tall woman stood with animated white hair in the center of the room with a clipboard, roaring directions and commands to different children around the room. She adorned a crisp, fitted navy blue suit with a red sticker that read ‘ADVISOR’ in bold sharpie. Five deducted that she was in one of the many in charge and made his way over to her. The trouble making boy stood silently in front of her, restlessly waiting for her to stop yelling for a second long enough for him to say ‘excuse me’. Before he had the chance, she whipped her head towards him and said, 

“Name?” Her hair swayed to the sides as she passive aggressively spoke, reminding Five of a bird he had read about once. In hopes of intimidating prey, they expanded their brightly colored feathers and shook them around, squawking and yelling the whole time. Except instead of brightly colored hair, the lady in charge had white hair and an odd hat.

“Five,”

“Five  _ what? _ ” The woman tapped her foot impatiently, idly clicking the button of the pen. She radiated an aura of impatience.

“Hargreeves,” he said, and the woman grumbled with utter distaste.

“Of  _ course  _ I get another one. Third floor, room 307. The key is on the desk,” She waved him away, and he took that as his queue to leave.

Five began dragging his bag again - this time up three flights of stairs - until people started giving him looks. Five flipped them off, glaring until they looked away. He couldn’t care less about it, of course, the highly annoyed boy just wanted to get to his dorm. 

When Five reached the door to his room, he found that the door was already ajar. He could hear someone rustling about inside of the four walls, and pushed the door swiftly open.

“I think you have the wrong room,  _ kid _ .” He glared daggers at the boy, pulling his bag in and plopping it on the other bed.  _ Other bed _ , Five realized, mentally slapping himself for being so ignorant.  _ Of course  _ he would have a fucking roomate, as if his year wasn’t cursed enough, he now had to share  _ his  _ space with some probably stuck up snob.

“These are two person rooms, idiot. Did you think you needed two beds all to yourself?” The boy sneered, crossing his arms and slowly leaning against one of the dressers in the room, looking Five up and down as if he was prey.

“I realize that now,” he stated angrily, sighing inwardly before turning to face the kid who would inevitably be the bane of his existence for the next year or so, “let’s get one thing straight  right now . I want  _ nothing  _ to do with you  _ or _ this school, so just stay out of my way, don’t talk to me, don’t look at me and don’t even think about touching me and we’ll be fine. That was going to be all I said, but now I have to ask; what the absolute fuck are you wearing?” Five grimaced painfully at the sight of the boy’s outfit. It was the same uniform as his own - navy blue blazer, matching shorts, red and grey checkered sweater vest, and too long socks - but the sweater vest was covered in red, grey, and black sequins, roughly making the usual pattern. It almost hurt to look at; every little piece of light seemed to reflect off of it and straight into Five’s poor, probably damaged retinas.

“They’re sequins.”

“They’re impractical is what they are.” Five mimicked the boy’s stance, arms crossed over his chest, and leaned against the desk behind him.

“They don’t have to be practical, they just have to look good,” he gave Five an up and down glance, “it’s called fashion, and I’d suggest you look it up because you’ve  _ obviously _ never heard of it before.” Five scoffed indignantly.

“We’re wearing the exact same thing!”

“Well I wear it better. And just so you know, my name’s Demitri, not  _ kid _ .” The boy said simply, smirking and turning back to his things on the bed.

“I swear to god I’m going to hit you so hard you-” He started, but was interrupted by the yell of the woman from earlier.

“Dinnertime, children!” She yelled, her voice echoing through the halls. He hadn’t even been here for a full hour and Five was already ready to leave.

After the boys got settled, Five demanded he leave the room first, Demitri could follow him after a couple of minutes. Leaving his new dorm partner for the next year or so in his dust, Five quickly walked to the cafetorium. Unfortunately for the young boy, a majority of the tables were taken, so he had to sit at a table with two other strangers. As the room filled with more people, Five found himself looking at the entrance way for when his dorm mate would walk through. 

With his luck of course, Demitri sat right next to him. Five sighed heavily, attempting not to show his dislike for the other boy. Few minutes later, Five noticed his father walking to the middle of the room, shushing the crowd. 

  
  
  


“Welcome students to Reginald’s School for Dysfunctional Boys. I am your headmaster as most of you should know. Soon all of you new boys will learn how to be gentlemen and listen to those higher up than you. A great example of an obedient man would be my own son, Luther Hargreeves.” Reginald gestured towards his son, who was smiling proudly with his head held high, standing next to Reginald. 

Five turned towards Demitri, rolling his eyes dramatically, whispering, “He’s such a moron. He’s not even making any points, he’s just trying to say enough things that you get confused and think he’s smart. I hate him already.” 

Demitri snickered, happy that his dorm mate was finally talking to him in a non aggressive way. “Yeah, he sounds stuck up; I know I wouldn’t want him as a dad.. And what the  _ hell  _ is up with his dumb accent? ‘I am an old man who knows everything’.” The younger boy added a small accent to the end of his sentence, obviously mocking the headmaster. In the background amidst the two young boys mockery, Reginald Hargreeves spoke on about being a gentleman, the schools’ rules and so on so forth. 

Five chuckled at the other boys poor impression of his father. “He must have something stuck up his ass. I’m glad he’s not my dad either.” Sadly, the old headmaster continued droning on for roughly another hour. As he left, everyone started to actually grab what they went into the cafetorium for, later returning to their seats after seizing their prize of sitting through the horrid lecture. Five stayed put, deciding to eat in his room, eating publicly had never been his thing and will most likely never be his thing. 

Demitri returned to his spot next to Five with the basic sandwich and juice. “Not gonna eat anything, rude new kid?” he asked curiously. 

Five scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What I decide to do is none of your business, and will never be any of your business, Darius.”

Demitri feigned mock hurt. “My  _ name  _ is  _ Demitri _ , thank you. I would appreciate it if you remembered.” 

“Whatever you say, Dolores.” Five smiled wryly at him, fulling aware of what he was doing.

The two boys sat together for the rest of their lunch, switching between comfortable silence and casual bickering, then ended up chatting about string theory on the way back to their dorm.

Laying in bed, thinking back on the day, Five had to admit that it wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be. Sure, he was still at this shitty school, which wasn’t an  _ ideal _ situation, but he had ended up with a roommate he could half tolerate, and even have an almost decent conversation with.

So yeah, things weren’t too bad.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a squabble in class, then play a very competitive game of Uno.

Five woke up at the same time he always has; 6:00 a.m. He rolled over and took note that his dorm mate wasn’t awake yet, then decided to take the time to examine his newly found enemy. The boy’s heart shaped face scrunched up as he dreamed, a hand reaching up to run through his golden brown locks. When he wasn’t asleep and discheveld, his textured hair was styled in a quiff haircut. His piercing green eyes were closed delicately, his long lashes casting a shadow on his lids. If Five wasn’t absolutely disgusted by the sequins, he would have the nerve to call the other boy attractive. 

After seemingly checking out his dorm mate, Five noiselessly got out of his bed, re-making it and walking around the room, analyzing the few posters that were hanging up. Five’s wall had nothing on it but a picture of himself and his brothers - Klaus, Diego and Ben - happily smiling with Luther in the background frowning. The picture holds a very special place in Five’s heart. In his opinion, it captured all of their personalities perfectly. Ben was wearing leather, his arms crossed with a goofy smile. Klaus wore tights with mesh on them, a bright pink feather boa wrapped around his neck with his arms above his head, a cocky smile plastered on his face. Next, Diego was wearing his typical black pants and shirt, a few knives hanging off his belt as he held Five in a chokehold, smiling proudly like he had caught the world's most dangerous animal. The eldest brother, Luther, was standing still in the back, his hands in his pocket as he scowled at the camera. Finally, the life of the party, Five was hunched over thanks to the chokehold with a surprised smile. 

Five smiled to himself, ruling that cleaning out his space and putting away all of his clothes would be wise. Roughly half an hour later, he heard his roommate stirring and elected to make as much noise as possible to upset the sleeping boy.

“Dude. It’s 7 in the morning; what the fuck are you doing?” Demitri grumbled angrily, upset that his peaceful resting was interrupted by some entitled asshole. 

“A thing called what I want. Now go back to bed if you’re so tired, you clearly didn’t get enough beauty sleep.” Five retorted, trying to distance himself from the thought of his dorm mate’s attractiveness.

Demitri gave his roommate the bird, flipping back to face the wall, cuddling his blanket which was only covering some of his legs, showing off his lower half to Five.

“Wake up moron, our classes start in an hour.” Five informed the other male.

“Not interested.”

“Sucks. Get up or I’ll make you get up.” Five threatened, preparing himself to rip off Demitri’s blanket and hoping he’ll come off the bed with it. 

Minutes later of pure silence from Demitri, Five smirked evilly, ripping off his unfortunate dorm mates blanket to wake him up. Demitri let out a very un-manly yelp before thumping to the ground in a mess of his oversized shirt. Five doubled over laughing, wheezing with each breath. 

“Holy shit! That was fucking amazing! You should have seen your face!” 

Demitri glared with poisonous hatred, picking himself off of the ground.

“I can and will punch you with all my might you piece of sh-” Before he could finish his empty threat, Five told him not to bother, and finished changing with his back turned to Demitri. 

 

Five felt a paper ball hit the back of his head. He crumpled his face in distaste, scoping out who it might of be. Seconds later, he found who the culprit was; none other than Demitri. Five picked up the ball without the teacher noticing, uncrumpling the ball and read what the note contained. ‘The back of your head is somehow worse than the front’ He smirked, looking back at Demitri and winking at him to show he understood the diss. 

Demitri smiled in celebration of his victory in making Five smile at him. Minutes later when everyone was supposed to be writing something down as their first small assignment, Demitri raised his hand.

“Yes? Mr. King?” She asked irritably.

“Can I borrow a pencil? I left mine in my room.”

“I don’t know,  _ can  _ you?”

“Yes. I might add that to colloquial irregularities occur frequently in any language. Since you and the rest of our present company understood perfectly my intended meaning, being particular about the distinctions between “can” and “may” is purely pedantic and arguably pretentious.”  As the class laughed at his comment, Five was impressed. He turned in his seat to face Demitri, nodding at him and smiling lightly. 

At the end of class, Five and Demitri walked out together despite Five telling the other off. 

Finally, the time came for the boys to have some not so delicious lunch. Similar to yesterday, Five ignored the annoying boy with ugly sequins. Difficult as it may be, especially for his doomed retinas he managed to avoid all conversation with Demitri. 

  
  


Five walked back to his dorm with Demitri in tow, following close behind like a dog to his owner. Despite Five’s annoyance, he found the act kind of… cute. He would never tell the other boy that, though. Before Five reached his dorm, his brother Diego seemingly came out of nowhere, grabbing his arm. 

“Hey, me and the others are playing games tonight, like a family get together or something like that, and I’ve been meaning to invite you. Also, who’s your boyfriend?” Diego said fairly fastly, as if he was in a rush. 

“Yeah, it would be my pleasure. Will the big guy be there?” Five quizzed his older brother, ignoring Diego’s comment about Demitri.

“Uh yea as far as I know. I know you don’t like him that much, but we’re family so we’ve gotta at least get along.”

“I’m aware. I’ll see you at Klaus’ dorm around 6-ish.” Five then finished his short walk to his dorm room, unlocking the door with Demitri right on his trail, closing the door behind the two. Luckily for Five, his dorm mate sat on his own bed while plugging in his headphones and pulling out a sketchbook. The older boy sat on his bed, thinking over how the rest of his day would go. A game night seemed like a good idea in Five’s mind, but he knew how intense simple games such as Uno and Charades got.

Luther especially was not expressive enough for Charades, and Diego, Klaus, and Five were aces at Uno. 

  
  


Before Five left for his brother’ dorm, Demitri suddenly sprung to life, clinging onto Five’s arm as if it was some sort of lifeline to him. 

“Can I please go with you? I’d love to meet your family! They seem so nice and you don’t wanna leave all by myself here with your stuff in danger, right?” The boy pleaded, a hint of mischief twinkling in his piercing green eyes. 

Five rolled his eyes quickly. “Fine. Just let go of my arm and don’t make a fool of me or yourself.” Truth be told, Five was slightly hesitant on letting Demitri go. He was almost certain that if he tagged along, Demitri would find out that his father is the head-douchebag of the school.

The two boys walked to the dorm in silence, Five walking faster than his companion as an attempt to put space between them. Shouting could be heard as the duo approached Diego’s dorm room. Five shook his head with a small smile, crisply knocking on the door three times. Moments later, Klaus opened the door, a pink feather boa hanging off of his neck and a bottle of presumed alcohol in his hand. A light blush tinted his cheeks.

“Hey there, little bro,” Klaus exclaimed happily, almost tackling Five in a hug. Demitri stepped to the side just in time so he wasn’t knocked over. “Oooh who’s the boyfriend? He’s so cute how did you even find him?” Klaus’ attention swiftly switched from his brother to the new kid. He sauntered over to the now confident boy, pinching his checks and sizing him up. 

“I’ve decided I like him.” Klaus announced, ushering the two inside. 

The inside of the dorm room could only be described as cozy. Fairy light and odd party decorations were strung around on the walls, giving the room a hazy glow to it. The walls were covered in odd posters, paintings, and writings, the years Klaus had spent in it were evident on its walls. A space heater whirred in the corner, and yet every surface was covered in numerous fuzzy blankets. Scattered around the room were the Hargreeves boys, all lounging on either the bed, the floor, or one of the beanbags placed around the room.

Five scanned his dorm mate’s face for any sign that he had caught on to his lineage. Luckily for Five, his smile never faltered, but he knew he had to know by now. Demitri was intelligent, and would most certainly pick up on the situation. He assumed that he’d rather not make a scene, but a part of him hoped that they wouldn’t have to argue later.

 

After roughly half an hour later of introductions, drinking, and deciding what to play as a group, they all collectively decided on Uno. Well, Klaus, Demitri, and Luther decided on it, and since no one argues with Luther, that’s the game they were going to play. 

“Alright, everyone starts out with seven cards,  _ I’ll  _ deal them out.” Luther instructed, doing as promised; he was always so paranoid that someone would try to cheat. Once everyone was settled with their cards, everyone played the game per usual, every now and then a +2 card was played with a shout of anger, hurt, and betrayal. With the background music of Diego’s shuffle play (mostly 80’s pop and some of today's rap) and the gentle lighting, it really felt like a home to the boys; Demitri even forgot he was supposed to be upset with Five, his deceiving dorm mate. However, amidst Demitri’s feelings of trust, the other five boys were secretly scheming, planning something unthinkably evil. Once Demitri played his second to last card in mock victory, their plan was set in motion, First it was Diego, then Klaus, Luther, and Ben. They had all placed down some sort of +2 or +4 card. Once it had gotten to Five’s turn, he evilly smirked, laying down his second to last card as well. A +4. Meaning that Demitri had to pull 18 cards from the deck.

Others might accept the defeat but no, not Demitri. He turned to his left angrily, glaring at Five. If looks could kill, it would most likely be Five’s last and final day. Before anyone could speak, a swift punch was thrown to Fives jaw, knocking the stupid smile off of his cocky, overly confident face. The other four brothers reacted before Five could throw a returning punch. Luther and Klaus holding back Demitri, while Ben and Diego held back Five, both of the aggressive and pissed off boys struggling. 

Diego looked down at his brother expecting to find rage on his face. Instead, the boy was laughing.

“Oh you’re fucking in for it now, Derek, can’t wait to see a killer shiner on your dumb face!” Five laughed out, trying and failing to sound menacing.

“We’ll see about that, noodle arms! Such tough talk coming from someone who can barely lift his school bag like the baby he is!” the boy mocked. 

Five lunged at the other boy, pulling out of his surprised brothers’ arms and onto his roommate. They wrestled on the ground for a moment, Demitri struggling to shove a saliva soaked finger into Five’s ear. The Hargreeves brothers could only watch, too shocked by the sight in front of them. 

Soon, Five was sitting on top of Demitri, holding his arms down against the carpet. He stared down at the boy underneath him. His face was flushed and his hair was disheveled, his breath coming out in huffs. He hadn’t let himself really take it in before, but Demitri was  _ breathtaking _ . Five was never one to be surprised, but he was frozen at the sight of him.

A foot hit Five’s side, pushing him roughly to the ground.

“Break it up ladies! This is a PG-13 room!” Klaus yelled at them, a bottle of cheap wine still in his hand. He looked down at Demitri as he took a swig.

“Congrats, kid. You’re the only person I’ve ever seen make Five blush.” Five hadn’t noticed it before, but yeah, he was blushing.

“Shut up, Klaus,” He grumbled, reaching a hand up to touch his lip. It came back bloody.

“You’re both too reckless; you need to go clean up that lip right now.” Luther said, breaking the silence with something actually useful (for once).

“I have a first aid kit in our room. It’s getting pretty late anyways,” Demitri offered, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, yeah I guess it is,” Five agreed, pushing himself up and dusting off his pants, “Well, it’s been fun boys; thanks for having us. We’ll see you next time.” He reached a hand down to Demitri. He took it and pulled him up, their hands not releasing as they made their way out of the room. His brothers all called out their goodbyes.

“I love you, Five! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Klaus called out to them. He heard his brother Ben respond quietly with,

“That’s too low of a bar,”

 

Five ignored the comments as he led Demitri down the hall. He finally let go of his hand, even though he wished he could continue.

“Sorry for punching you. I get very… worked up, sometimes.” Demitri smiled nervously, staring at the floor as if it was more interesting than the boy in front of him. 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t even hurt that much. You punch like a wimp.” That was a lie, of course, if the blood dripping from his lip or the throbbing pain in his jaw was any indication.

“I just want you to know that I forgive you,”

“Forgive me? For what? I wasn’t the one who  _ punched _ someone!”

“I forgive you for betraying me in Uno,” Demitri grinned at him, and Five couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face.

“God, you’re insufferable,” Five rolled his eyes, but there was no venom in his voice. He was starting to see just how much he liked this boy.

They reached the room and pushed their way in, Five turning on the light while Demitri found and pulled out his first aid kit.

“Sit on the floor,” Demitri commanded, and Five fought the urge to complain, “Now, this might sting a bit so try not to flinch like a baby.” He teased. Five watched as he dropped the alcohol onto the cotton ball, then reached up to pat it onto Five’s cut lip. Even with the warning, he hissed and pulled back.

“See, how am I supposed to fix this if you’re gonna act like a pussy?” Demitri laughed.

“I dunno, I guess you’ll just have to kiss it better,” Five joked. At least, he had meant it as a joke at first, but the way Demitri looked into his eyes made him realize it was so much more than that. His gaze flickered down to Five’s lips, and a shiver went down his spine.  _ This is happening _ , Five internally panicked,  _ we’re about to kiss _ . 

Demitri’s hand clenched into Five’s shirt, and with a shaky breath he leaned in. Demitri’s lips were soft, almost inviting. Seconds after Demitri hesitantly kissed Five, Five kissed back a bit harder, smiling slightly into the kiss. They pulled back from each other, Demitri’s hand still clenched in Five’s shirt, and their faces still too close for comfort. Five could smell the cheap wine on Demitri’s breath.

“I think… we should go to bed. In the morning, when we’re more sober, we can talk about whatever this is.” Demitri made a gesture between the two of them.

“Dude,  _ you  _ kissed  _ me _ ; that’s my line,” Five grumbled. He had to admit it to himself now; he liked Demitri. A lot. And he liked kissing Demitri just as much. He was almost certain that a few hours of sleep wouldn’t change that, but he was tired and didn’t want to argue. “Y’know what, fine.” He said simply, and they both changed into their sleepwear silently, backs to each other.

The both sat in their beds in the dark, each wide awake; the events of the night were still fresh in their minds.

“Five?” Demitri whispered into the quiet of the room. The boy in question thought about pretending to be asleep, but realized that wouldn’t benefit either of them.

“What do you want?”

“Is it just me, or is it kind of cold in here?” 

“I mean, I guess a little. I can turn the heater on if you want.” Five replied simply. He heard rustling next to him, and looked over to find Demitri holding his covers open.

“That takes too much electricity. Why don’t we just share?” He offered. Five wanted so badly to argue, an insult on the tip of his tongue. He held back, but grumbled as he crawled into bed with his roommate.

“And you said you wanted to see how we feel in the morning.” He said, but the arm that snuck around his waist distracted him too much to make any further comments.

“We can still do that. We’ll just do it in the same bed,” he said, then barked out a laugh, “that sounded really wrong. Can we just go to bed?”

“I’m already on it,” Five replied, and a comfortable silence settled over the two. Soon after they snuggled up together, both boys fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother gives some advice, and the night ends with a bang.

Yet again, Five arose at six in the morning, the routine burned into his system. The other boy’s arm was still wrapped around his waist like it hadn’t moved from last night, his hand a little too close to his groin for comfort. He carefully and delicately lifted said arm, placing it on the bed next to the sleeping figure, slowly and carefully sliding out of the covers.

As Five got dressed, he went over the details of the previous night. The two went to his brother’s dorm, drank a bit and played aggressive Uno. Plus they had  _ kissed _ , which is weird for Five in itself, not to mention the fact that they had only known each other for less than two days.  _ But we were drunk _ was the only excuse he could think of, and yet he knew that they really weren’t. Sure, they had had a tiny itty bit of a buzz, but not enough to make them  _ kiss. _

Five shook the thoughts away as if his brain was an Etch-A-Sketch as he tightened his tie, deciding to take a walk to clear his head. He grabbed his key to the his room, silently slipping out of the door and closing it behind him. 

He made his way down the pathways around the school, finding one of the paths that led to an open, grassy area. It was a bit chilly outside, and morning dew stuck to every blade of grass.

Halfway through the park, Five noticed a familiar face sitting on a bench.

“A bit early for a book, isn’t it?” He called out to his brother. Ben looked up from said book to smile at him.

“A bit early for a walk, too. And a little chilly for shorts,” He gestured down at Five’s shorts, snickering.

“My brothers are such comedians. C’mon, move over.” Five brushed the comment off and took a seat. “Why didn’t you just go read in your room?”

“Diego snores too loud,” Ben replied, and Five shook his head in agreement. He had spent numerous years in a house with Diego; he knew exactly what he was talking about. The thought of the years he spent waking up in the middle of the night due to his brother’s obnoxious snores caused him to shiver. He was beyond glad he no longer had to deal with that.

“You just have really bad luck with roommates, I guess.” He commented. For his first year, Ben had bunked with Klaus. The only word Ben used to describe this experience was ‘shitshow’. For the past few years, Klaus has had his own dorm; he assumes that administration got tired of all the complaints.

“Seems like you do too. Your lip looks a tad better, by the way.” Five instinctively reached a hand up to the injury, wincing when he poked it.

“Demitri is… something else. I don’t know how to handle him. Everything he does is so frustrating, it gets awkward.”

“Yeah, I get it. I’m the king of awkward situations. Here’s a tip: if you just act like they’re not a big deal when the other person brings them up, it’s likely that they’ll act the same.” Ben said, shoving the paperback into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

“I’m surprised, Ben. I didn’t think any of you were capable of cognizant thought.” 

“There’s that good ol’ Five charm. Listen broski, I’ve gotta get going,” Ben clapped a crisp hand on the boy’s back, “Good luck with the roommate stuff. See you later.” He said, and headed off towards the dorm. Five stayed on the bench, his elbows propped up on his knees and his head in his hands, and thought about what he had said.

 

The time came for Five to stop talking to his wise brother and head to his first period; History. Sadly for Five, Demitri was in that class, along with all of his other classes. As he quickly walked to his first class, he saw Demitri out of the corner of his eye, the taller boy attempting to catch up to Five and failing. Once everyone was in the classroom, the bell rung throughout the halls, signalling the time for class to begin. 

“Okay everyone, today we’ll be splitting off into groups- hey, stop looking at your friends, the groups are assigned by me. In your group of two, you will be assigned a time in history and making a project about it. You two could make a presentation, essay, or some sort of skit. I’ll be handing out packets with more information on this project.” Mr. Pogo began class with a bang, causing everyone to be slightly restless on who their partner would be and what era they would be working on. He thought it was a bold choice for the first day, but he figured it was some ‘get to know your peers’ thing.

After Mr. Pogo handed out all of the packets, he started assigning times and partnerships. “Kenny, you’ll be paired with Cory and you will be researching and working on world war one. Donovan, you will work with Aaron on the Vietnam War. Aiden and Ashton you will research 9/11.” As Pogo assigned more boys to their partners, Five was praying to whatever God there might be that he wouldn’t be paired up with his foolish dorm mate. “Five and Demitri, you will be working on the American Revolution.” 

Five sighed greatly, his chest rising and falling dramatically as if he was just told the most devastating news ever. He might as well have been with the way his next couple of weeks were going to go. The newly pissed off teen grabbed his book bag, sitting next to Demitri as the rest of the partners were assigned. Shuffling and groaning could be heard throughout the room as people changed their seats accordingly. 

“Hey, I thought we were cool- Five?” he paused, nudging the boy’s elbow to get his attention, “Are you even listening to me?” 

“How could I not be listening to you, you dunce? Your voice is too annoying for me to block out.” Five remarked bitterly, acting as if the events of last night had never happened. He kept his face in his hand, staring blankly out the opposite window.

In a state of shock, Demitri lightly punched Five on the shoulder. “Stop being a dick, Five. You can’t ignore what happened last night.”

“I’m not trying to ignore it, I would just prefer that we did this in private,” he said, then remembered his brother’s advice, “actually, here is fine. It wasn’t that big of a deal anyways.” Demitri’s brow furrowed at the comment, and he went to interject.

“It was kind of a big deal for me, in all honesty,”

“Look, we were a little drunk, we got caught up in the moment and… what happened, happened. Let’s just move on and pretend it didn’t happen. I wouldn’t want it to ruin our  _ great _ friendship,” he added a slight joke at the end to lighten the mood, but Demitri’s face stayed frowning.

“Yeah, no, that’s a good idea. Just… pretend my first kiss didn’t happen.” Demitri looked down to his paper, mumbling the last part, but Five heard it. He refrained from commenting, just wanting to move on from the conversation, and started on his packet.

For the rest of the class, the boys were mostly silent, except for a question here or there. When the class ended, Five packed up his bag and left without a word to Demitri.

Classes continued per usual, Five ignoring Demitri and Demitri getting upset with him because he didn’t do anything wrong. Passing periods were slightly awkward due to the fact they had to walk together and were slightly squished in the sea of teenage boys. Once lunch rolled around, Five found a seat away from everyone in an empty hallway, finding time to reflect on what his next move was going to be. He debated further arguing with his dorm mate, attempting to make up with him, or continuing to give him the cold shoulder. Demitri acted as if nothing had happened, as if Five wasn’t missing from their lunch table, and ate his lunch is peace. 

Demitri’s mind wandered back to last night and their kiss. His first kiss was with a boy who now most likely hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. With  _ his  _ luck. Truth be told, the kiss shared between the two boys would never be forgotten by Demitri, and he just wished they could do it more often. However, with the way things were going right now, that was not likely at all. 

As Demitri seemingly contemplated his life, Five decided on what to do with his problematic partner. Five thought about the course of the night and the morning, he had determined that the kiss was a mistake. He enjoyed it, of course. He enjoyed it  _ a lot more _ than he would probably ever admit, but logically? It was a mistake. So the best course of action was to move on and act like they had before the events of family game night.

In the few hours they had before dinner, both boys had decided to stay inside the dorm. Five was sat on his bed, reading a book Ben and Vanya had recommended him while also trying not to stare at Demitri. Demitri, who was shirtless and doing sit-ups and other workouts.

“Can’t you do that somewhere else? It’s very distracting.” Five complained, not bothering to look up from the pages of his book.

“Believe me, I would if I could. The nearest gym from here is way over walking distance.” He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, breaking to take a drink of water and inevitably bicker with his companion.

“You could go outside,” Five offered, “or just not do it. I’m just as fit as you, maybe even more fit, and I don’t regularly do…” he paused, scrunching his face in distaste, “squats.”

“You’re so dramatic. Just read your book and leave me alone.” 

“I  _ would _ , but the glare from your sweaty abs is blinding me.” Five said, holding back a smile when Demitri laughed. “But really, if you don’t go away I’m gonna get angry.”

“Oh, will you now? And what exactly will you do when you get angry?” Demitri inquired, smiling impishly over at the boy. Five glared at him over his book like he was the dumbest person on the planet.

“I’m going to hit you, obviously.” Was his simple answer.

“Yeah right,” Demitri snickered and went back to working out. He was on his back for only a second before Five smacked his paperback on the nightstand and stomped over to him.

“I said  _ go somewhere else _ !” Five spat the words like venom on his tongue. Demitri was almost taken aback, but gathered his composure and stood up again.

Demitri was a good six-ish inches taller than Five, but that didn’t stop him from being slightly intimidated by the shorter male. He seemed like a small dog that was always ready to bite if you put your hand too close or moved too suddenly.

“Five, I want you to know that I could probably punt you like a football,” Demitri threatened. Five laughed, but there was no humor behind it.

“I am so  _ sick  _ of you today, you know that? If I have to look at your  _ stupid _ face for one more  _ goddamn minute _ I can guarantee that I’m going to beat the shit out of you.” Five yelled. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to hit Demitri, but he had so much shit in his head that the only solution he could think of to his problem was violence. He had to hit something, and if Demitri ended up as that something? Well, that would be his own fault.

Demitri was hurt by Five’s words. He seemed bad at hiding his emotions, his moods were always evident on his not-stupid face, and right now he looked close to crying. His hands were balled into fists at his side, his brow furrowed and his eyes scrunched. It almost made Five feel bad. Almost.

“If you really wanna fight me, then fine. Let’s take this into the hallway.” Demitri, gestured towards the door, silently hoping that Five would back down. But, of course, he opened the door and walked out, Demitri begrudgingly on his following behind him. He quickly threw on a shirt before he left, closing the door as he exited the room.

Before he could get a sense of the situation, a hand balled into his shirt, pulling him down towards a fist that cracked into his jaw. White hot pain shot through his face. Demitri put a hand up to his lip, finding it bloody.

“That’s a little payback for last night,” Five snarled, and they both realized that  _ this was actually happening _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This one's a bit of a filler, but next chapter will be more eventful. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fight, but then end up closer than they were before.

A swing came at Five, hitting him on the cheek and knocking him off balance. He slammed harshly into the wall but pushed himself right back up. A guttural growl reverberated through his chest; it was a sound he never thought he was capable of making. He lunged at Demitri, pushing him onto the floor and crawling onto his chest. 

“I’m so  _ done  _ with you,” Five growled, slamming his fist repeatedly down onto Demitri’s chest. The taller boy grabbed his wrists, flipping them over and smacking Five against the wall. A door down the hall opened, but the boys were too distracted to notice or care.

“What did I do that made you so fucking mad at me? I thought we were becoming friends!” Demitri shouted back at him, trying and failing to keep Five’s arms pinned above his head against the wall. A knee slammed into his chest, and Demitri was rolled back into his starting position. While cradling his waist, Five punched him across the face; his nose starting to bleed as soon as his fist was pulled away. Demitri quickly grabbed his hands to stop another punch that was coming his way.

“Every time I look at you, I feel like shit!” Five gritted his teeth, struggling to get his hands back from Demitri. “That’s what you did, you fucked up my precious brain!” Demitri stared back at the boy for a moment, then pushed Five up just to slam him back onto the floorboards, causing the smaller boy to hiss in pain.

“What the  _ hell  _ does that mean?” He stared down at the boy underneath him, who squirmed about, attempting to continue fighting Demitri.

“Every time I look at you, my chest hurts and I can’t think right! Your stupidness is rubbing off on me!” He yelled, and Demitri realized what he meant. A nervous laugh escaped his lips.

“Five, you mean you li-” He was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his own, pulling him off of his dorm mate. Both of the troublesome boys hadn’t noticed before, but almost all the doors in the hall were open, and boys all around them were watching their fight. He looked up at who had pulled him off, and was greeted with the face of Luther Hargreeves.

  
  


The two boys were sat next to each other in overstuffed, ornate chairs. A fireplace crackled somewhere behind them, and the worst person Five knew was sat in front of him at a large, dark oak desk. His hands were folded tightly, and his golden monocle were sat on his face.

“Do either of you boys,” he spoke, seemingly staring through both of the boys’ souls, “care to tell me what exactly happened?” He looked at both of their eyes, radiating authority. Neither of the two dared to speak, so the man sighed and pushed himself away from his desk. He walked around them, circling like a predator on the hunt, and leaned over Demitri’s shoulder, placing a firm hand on his other shoulder.

“Why don’t you start?” He offered, leaving no room for a debate. Demitri swallowed thickly, then started to speak.

“It was my fault, sir. I antagonized him and-” He said, but Five cut him off.

“That’s bullshit and you know it Demitri.  _ I  _ started it.” He claimed, not wanting Demitri to take the fall for his own actions, causing Reginald to snap at him.

“Language, Five! I will not stand for this insolence!” He exclaimed fiercely, slamming his cane on the ground. Demitri watched as Five visibly tensed, very obviously trying not to flinch. It made Demitri’s blood boil as he clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together to keep from assaulting the old man standing near him.

“I hit him first, I should be the one who gets punished. Please, sir, Demitri didn’t do anything wrong,” he said, looking down at his feet, “he wouldn’t even hit me.”

“Then how did your lip get injured?” 

“I fell a few days ago. I’m telling you the truth, just let him go.” Five argued, defiance in his voice. Reginald stared suspiciously at the boy, then sighed and waved his hand.

“I’ll decide your punishments in the morning. You’re dismissed,” he said, but as the boys stood to leave, he placed a strong hand on Five’s shoulder. “Not you.” 

Demitri looked back at him like he was about to protest, but Five nodded for him to go.

“I’ll… see you back at the dorm.” He spoke sadly, and with that he was gone. Now, it was just Five and the personification of evil. The man paused for a moment to remove one of his leather gloves

“I don’t suppose anyone would notice if you had a few more bruises, would they?” Reginald asked, but Five refused to give him the satisfaction of an answer. He would take this with his head held high, and that is exactly what he did.

  
  


For the rest of the day, Demitri sulked in his room, not caring enough to go back to his classes. Sure he would most likely suffer the consequences, on top of Reginald’s discipline but he was willing to deal with them. He was too stressed to work out but too alert from their fight and meeting with Reginald too sleep. Luckily for Demitri, roughly two hours after their meeting, Five walked into their shared dorm, his usual air of confidence nowhere to be found. 

“Woah! Hey? Five? You okay?” Demitri rushed to Fives side, hugging him slightly.

“Get the  _ fuck  _ off of me, Demitri. I don’t want to talk right now.” Demitri didn’t fail to notice Five’s wince when he touched him, or the slight redness in his cheek. But he still let go.

“What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?”  the taller boy quizzed, sitting on his bed as Five leaned against his dresser.

“Doesn’t matter what he said or did. What matters is that we have homework that we have to get done.” He tried switching the topic but Demitri wasn’t having it.

“Look Five, even though we’ve known each other for about four days, I care about you.” 

“What part of ‘I don’t want to talk right now’ did you fail to understand?”

Demitri decided that was the time to back off, not answering Five’s question and letting him rest. Demitri watched as Five walked to his bed, smiling sadly at the picture of his family on his wall.

“I need to change so please turn around.” Five stated. Demitri knew something was up because he never says please, or cares if Demitri watches him change.

“Uh yeah, sure, right on that.” Demitri made the sounds of turning around but didn’t actually, wanting to see if the human embodiment of a wet sock hurt Five at all, and Five failed to care enough to check if Demitri had actually turned around. 

Five changed out of his dirty, floor germ infested clothes, slowly slipping off his blazer, sweater, then tie and finally white dress shirt. 

The taller male jumped up, standing behind Five very closely and grabbing his waist, turning him around to face him. Demitri inspected his rib cage, slight bruising showing. 

“I knew he did something, Five. Why wouldn’t you just tell me?” Demitri whispered desperately, extremely concerned for his dorm mate.

“ _ Please _ , Demi, I  _ really  _ don’t want to talk about it.” Five said pathetically, looking depressed as he looked down at Demitri’s hands still on his waist. Size wise, Five was small, but he had never really looked the part; his confidence usually made up for that. Now, with his shoulders hunched like he could hide in them, and a redness in his eyes, he looked  _ small _ . Demitri quickly pulled Five into a tight hug, resting his chin on Fives head, hugging him as if he was to let go, Five would disappear. He finally gave up, letting Demitri hug him, second by second relaxing into the hug until he basically melted in his arms. The quiet gave him a moment to process what Five had said, and he held back a grin at the realization that  _ Five gave him a cute nickname _ .

“I’m still shirtless, Demitri. Let me at least put on a shirt.” He said, voice muffled by Demitri’s sweater. A tiny bit of his confidence back. 

“Like I mind that you’re shirtless?” Demitri smirked down at Five, pulling away a bit so Five could see his face. The taller male winked at him in a cheesy way, slightly serious.

Five blushed lightly, hiding his face and pulling away from Demitri. He walked over to his dresser, leaving Demitri empty handed as he changed into a normal white tee. Instead of walking back to his dorm mate, he laid on his bed, arms crossed as he stared at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought. Demitri sighed, walking back to his bed and pulling out the book he had to read for english. 

“I,” Five paused, “I’m,” he started again, unable to find the correct words to use.

“You’re sorry?” Demitri asked, putting his book down, staring at the boy across from him.

“Yeah, that.” The taller boy got up from his semi comfortable place on his bed, sauntering over to the other bed.

“Move.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said move. Did I stutter?”

Five rolled his eyes, moving on his side, facing the wall. Demitri predictably laid on the bed, wrapping his arm delicately around Fives side, pulling him closer to him. He was careful not to touch the growing bruise on his ribs, figuring that he had had enough pain for one night. He wished that Five would confide in him, let him be his friend, but he figured that it wouldn’t happen any time soon. Their friendship was like an emotional ferris wheel; one minute they’re at the top, kissing in the moonlight, and the next they’re at the bottom, fighting in a hallway, seemingly going to loop around and around for a long time.

A few hours later, Five stirred from his sleep. His ribs ached worse than they had before, and his legs prickled from being asleep with more weight than usual being on it. He groaned as he attempted to reposition himself, finding it difficult ad Demitri’s arm was wrapped protectively around him, legs tangled together, swearing to himself as Demitri awoke.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he said as some form of apology, lifting his head slightly so he was facing the other boy. Demitri just smiled lazily at him as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Even like this, he still looked so pretty. His lashes fluttered like butterfly kisses, and Five so desperately wanted to reach up and brush a piece of hair behind his ear.

“It’s okay. How does your side feel?” He asked. That was so Demitri, always caring and so absurdly nice. Despite Five punching him in the face a few hours before, Demitri was still concerned about the other boy’s wellbeing.

“It’s fine,” he lied through his teeth, not wanting to concern the boy any more than he already had. Demitri looked doubtfully at him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead,”

“Why do you act like you’re always okay, even though you’re  _ clearly _ not?” He inquired. He was laying on his side now, pretty much boxing Five against the wall. His head was held up in his hand, and his eyes never left the smaller boy.

Five sighed, deciding he’d share these things with Demitri  _ eventually _ , so why not now?

“Because I  _ have _ to. As you’ve obviously seen, my family isn’t the greatest. Pretending is the best way I can figure out to deal with it. And it works, because I’m the only one of my siblings who isn’t fucked up in at least a few different ways.” 

“Your family seemed pretty normal to me.” Demitri replied, and Five couldn’t suppress his laugh.

“Obviously you haven’t spent enough time with them. Actually, you’ve spent the perfect amount of time with them since you haven’t noticed it yet.

“First of all, when Luther’s not off metaphorically blowing our dad, he’s kissing our sister,” Five started, chuckling when Demitri made a gagging noise, “Diego stutters every time he gets nervous, Allison’s self-absorbed and, yeah, smashing Luther, Klaus is on drugs almost all the time, Ben just buries himself in books, and Vanya is the most anxious person I’ve ever met. I’m the best out of the bunch.” He finished, looking to Demitri for some kind of response.

Five loved his siblings more than anything (even Luther), so he didn’t mean anything against them when he said these things about them. It was his father that had fucked them up so bad. They were just children trying to find their way through the world, and yet he treated them like tiny soldiers at his disposal. Five knew he would always hate his dad for what he had done to them. Maybe he didn’t mean to, but he had broken them all. He had broken his toy soldiers like an irresponsible child.

“I’m so sorry, Five. I wish you didn’t have to go through all of that, or that I could at least help you in some way. If you ever wanna talk about it, I’m always willing.” Demitri assured, and Five’s heart felt like it was about to burst. Nobody except his siblings had ever been there for him like this, and he wasn’t sure if it was just the fact that Demitri was the one to say it, or if it was the words themselves, but Five felt so warm and loved. He wanted to thank him, to hug him tightly, to kiss him over and over and over again, yet he didn’t.

“I appreciate that it.” was all he said in return as he buried his face into Demitri’s inviting chest, balling his fists into his shirt. Demitri smiled down at him and ran a hand through the boy’s hair. Soon enough, both of the boys fell back asleep without a care in the world, the gentle touch from both of them comforting the other to a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Demitri go mission impossible, and some hot chocolate turns cold.

  
  


For once, Demitri woke up before Five. His arm was wrapped around the others torso, Fives backside pressed tightly to Demitris front. (my slick way of saying fives ass was against demis dong lol) Demitri blushed slightly, attempting to get up for their classes that day without waking the peaceful looking boy beside him. Luckily for Demitri, he succeeded in his quest, getting up from the bed and walking to his side of the dorm. He changed out of his clothes, stripping down to only his boxers, then changing into his normal school attire. A few minutes later, Demitri checked the time, noting it was 5:59 a.m. Seconds later, Five stirred in his sleep, frowning as he looked around for Demitri.

“Hey, I’m right here Five.” Demitri assured him, loving how messy Five’s hair was, and how tired he looked.

Five turned on his side to Demitri, grabbing his pillow and placing it under his head while also slightly cuddling it. 

“How are you up early this time?  _ I’m  _ the one who wakes before everyone else.”

“I’m just as confused as you are. All I know is that I woke up before you.” Demitri said, shrugging.

Five nodded, climbing out of his bed and changing out of his pajamas as well, swiftly changing into his school clothes. Not long before both boys were changed and started to fix their clothes or hair, a few knocks could be heard on their door. Demitri raised one of his eyebrows as if to ask Five silently who it could be. Five shrugged, walking over and opening the door.

 

“Oh. Luther. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you, my dearest brother?” Five asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Dad wishes to speak to you further about you and your troublesomes friends’ punishments.” Luther deadpanned, not impressed by Five’s saltiness. Five sighed.

“Noted,” and with that, he closed the door rudely in Luther’s face, looking back towards his companion. “Shall we?” Five asked, gesturing towards the door.

“We shall.” Demitri said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. Luther was still waiting outside when the two boys walked outside.

“What, are you our escort now? Get the fuck out of my face ape man.” Five spit bitterly. Luther didn’t reply and Demitri huffed out a sigh, wishing the two wouldn’t get into a fight. For the rest of the torturous walk to the headmasters office, the three walked in complete and utter silence. Once they arrived, Luther turned on his heel and left, leaving the two unfortunate boys to talk to Reginald. 

When they entered the room, they found Mr. Hargreeves in the same spot he had been the night before. His hands were folded in front of him on his desk, him sitting menacingly behind it.

Both boys gave each other a side glance, then moved to sit down on the ornate chairs. As soon as they took their seats, Reginald stood.

“I’ll make this quick, boys, as to not waste my time, nor yours. You will be on house arrest for the week, or however long it takes to get you to get along. You will do all of your regular schoolwork as well as a five thousand worded essay each about responsibility and accountability.” He said, circling around them like a vulture on roadkill.

“I would recommend temporary expulsion, but seeing as one of you is my son, and the other is the son of a  _ very  _ generous donor- tell your father I said hello, by the way- I’ll let you off with an easy punishment.” 

It seemed like he was waiting for the boys to respond, but when Demitri opened his mouth to speak, Reginald interrupted.

“Now, get going boys. You have a lot of writing to do,” he said, no humor in his voice or face. Demitri could only assume he was making a joke.

The pair didn’t waste any time scurrying out of the building and back to their dorm, joking about the experience the whole way there.

 

Later that evening, after they had gone down to the cafeteria to fetch their dinners, Demitri had an idea.

“I’m thinking we sneak out tonight and go to the game,” he said, halfheartedly kicking around a soccer ball.

“I don’t even like soccer.”

“Yeah, but you like rebelling against your father, right? It’s a win-win situation,” Demitri smiled, and Five couldn’t say no. He really knew how to pull his strings.

“Fine, but you better think of a good escape plan and quick,” Five said, returning to his homework for the day.

 

The boys cautiously made their way down the 3rd floor hallway, tiptoeing silently past Luther’s room and into Klaus’s. Inside, Five’s older brothers lounged on various beanbags. 

“Aren’t you on house arrest?” Klaus asked his brother jokingly, taking a hit off of what appeared to be a blunt. It smelled like watermelons. 

“Technically, but we’re thinking of hitting the town for a bit. Care to lend a hand?” Five inquired, to which Klaus and Diego leaned forward to listen.

“And what would we get out of this?” 

“A chance to annoy the shit out of Luther,” Five offered.

“And twenty bucks each,” Demitri supplied, thinking that being able to annoy their sibling wouldn’t be enough to get their support.

“Fuck yeah, we’ll do it,” Diego replied excitedly, reaching over to high five the boy with the blunt. 

The boys sat and discussed the details for a few minutes, then left to go get ready for the game. Once in the hallway, Five spoke.

“Twenty bucks  _ each _ ? Really?”

“My family’s rich, I have enough.”

“My family’s rich, too, but you don’t see me throwing around twenty bucks everywhere. They honestly would’ve probably done it for free.” He said, causing Demitri to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me, Demi, or I might have to beat you up again.”

“That’s really cute,” Demitri said, but elaborated when Five scowled at him, “the nickname, I mean. Not the threat.” He knew that Five would actually fight him, and probably win.

“What nickname? I didn’t give you a nickname,” 

“You’ve called me Demi a couple times now and I like it.” Demitri wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, or if Five’s cheeks actually reddened when he realized what he had done.

“Oh, well I guess I’ll call you that more often, then.” Five replied as they finally reached their room. Both boys remained quiet while they changed into everyday clothes.

Five threw on a pair of black pants and a graphic tee with some obscure band on it that Klaus had given to him a while back. He looked back at Demitri, who had thrown on a pair of jeans, a black sweater, and a jean jacket. He had been saying it to himself a lot lately, but this time he really meant it: Demitri was  _ hot _ .

Demitri turned back to his friend, smirking slightly when he found him basically drooling over him.

“Ready to go?” He asked, breaking Five free of his trance.

“Yeah, I’m good.” And with that, their escape plan went into action. Demitri swore he could almost hear the mission impossible music as they snuck down the hallway towards the east window. There was a big lattice fence against the wall outside of the window that they knew they could sneak out of. They would’ve just gone through the front with the other kids going to the game, but The Handler (a nickname they gave the woman who supervised the dorm) would be looking out for them. So, they had to climb out the window like the rebellious teens they are. 

Demitri slowly and carefully opened the window, going first in fear that it might not be stable and Five might fall. After a few steps down, he concluded it was safe and signalled Five to come down, too. With only a bit of fumbling, both boys reached the ground safely and continued on their way to the game.

“I don’t know why you like soccer so much; it’s just a bunch of kids kicking around some balls,” Five commented as they made their way towards the field. 

“You only think that because you don’t understand it. Soccer is an art,” Demitri smiled at the boy, who scoffed halfheartedly at the comment. 

“You know what’s art?  _ Actual art _ .” Five sneered at Demitri as they approached the ticket gate. They could see kids inside the gate running around, laughing, and hanging out. Ah, the joys of boarding school.

Five pulled out his wallet to pay for the tickets, then scolded Demitri when he complained.

“You’re already bribing my brothers, at least let me get these,” he said.

“Fine, but I’m buying you a hot chocolate later and you can’t stop me.” Demitri smiled as he ushered Five through the gate, a hand on the small of his back. Five held back a shiver at the contact. 

Demitri led Five through the crowds of kids towards the metal bleachers, dragging him all the way up the stairs to the top row.

“Best seats in the house,” he grinned as he sat down, Five begrudgingly taking his seat next to him. 

“Jesus, these seats are cold,” Five grimaced, “and the wind is bad up here. Are you sure we can’t sit at the front?” He asked, but Demitri was adamant about the top row.

“No, we absolutely cannot move. Here, I’ll give you my jacket,” He slid the garment off of his shoulders, draping it around Five’s even as he protested, “Really, Five, it’s fine. I have hot blood.” He smiled, waiting for Five’s snide remark.

“Do you know  _ exactly  _ how  _ dumb  _ the statement that just came out of your mouth was?” He asked, right on time. 

“Yeah, I know. Can we watch the game now, or did you wanna bully me a bit more?” Demitri jokes, chuckling slightly at his own comment. 

They sat and watched the game quietly as the sun set in front of them and the moon rose. The overhead lights flickered on around the field, but the concessions area and the stands stayed pretty dark. Demitri stared at the boy next to him, studying his features and hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

Over the past few days, Demitri had realized that he liked Five a lot more than he initially thought he did. Sure, he was rude and sarcastic, and had the mouth of a sailor. But he was also kind, a loving brother, and a strong-willed person. Demitri admired him for all the shit he put up with, and he was really starting to get attached.

Not to mention Five was  _ gorgeous _ . The light breeze ruffled his hair, making it almost as fluffy as it was when he first woke up; Demitri hated his hair gel for hiding it. His jawline could cut diamonds, and his green eyes shone like emeralds. Five was absolutely breathtaking, and Demitri was willing to suffocate.

Five turned to his roommate, cocking his head slightly when he realized he was staring.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” He asked, and cheers erupted from the crowd; the sound was almost deafening. Demitri saw this as a good of a chance as ever. He leaned in quickly, a soft hand against Five’s cheek, and kissed him. It was delicate and chaste, and when Demitri went to pull back, Five grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. When the cheering started to die down, Five released him. 

Demitri beamed, panting through his smile. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say in the moment; all he knew was that he  _ really _ fucking liked Five.

“Wanna go get that hot chocolate now?” Was what he came up with, and Five only gave him a nod as conformation, moving to slide off of the metal bench. He left his jacket as a seat marker just in case.

They silently made their way down the stairs, merging into the crowds of kids as they walked towards the concession stand. Five stayed silent the entire time, ignoring Demitri’s dumb jokes. Demitri stared worriedly at Five, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he just handed him the hot chocolate and escorted him back to the stands.

The boys sat back down and Five put Demitri’s jacket back on. He definitely didn’t think about how much it smelled like him, or how big it was compared to him. Demitri, however,  _ definitely _ noticed how big it was on Five, and couldn’t help but comment on it.

“You look like a kid playing dress up in their dad’s closet,” He grinned, causing Five to groan.

“It’s not my fault you’re a giant.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure you’re just a hobbit.” Demitri replied, and Five visibly cringed.

“ _ Please _ tell me you’re not a hobbit nerd. I swear, I can’t be your friend if you’re a hobbit nerd.” A laugh bubbled in Demitri’s gut, and he felt like Five was back to normal.

“I’ve seen one and a half of the movies, and I couldn’t name any characters off the top of my head. We’re all good.” He said, and Five let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. 

 

A comfortable silence fell over the two again as the game continued, halftime and third quarter passing them by. The chill in the wind persisted, and Demitri’s hand found itself inching closer to Five’s own. The other boy looked down at the hands, scoffed, and laced his fingers with his companion’s. 

“You already kissed me; you shouldn’t be afraid to hold my hand,” he said, then added as an afterthought, “dumbass.” That was the Five Demitri had come to like a lot.

As the fourth quarter came to a close as everyone made their way off of the bleachers and to their dorms or cars, Five and Demitri remained seated. Demitri tried to stand, but Five protested.

“Just- just sit down, I’ll explain in a minute,” Was the explanation he gave, but as more and more minutes passed, Demitri stayed obediently seated. 

The stadium lights flickered off one by one, and the boys were left alone with only the moonlight illuminating their faces. Five turned to face the other boy, squeezing his hand, and then leaned in for a kiss. Demitri had never dated someone who kissed like Five did. He had kissed guys who kissed well, but they didn’t give the kiss their full attention. They couldn’t possibly give you their full attention, instead going off to think of what would come next, their classes tomorrow, something other than what was happening. But when Five kissed him, Demitri knew that he wasn’t doing anything else but kissing him, but focusing on the way his teeth grazed his lips and how his hand ran down his chest. In that moment, Five wasn’t doing anything else but kissing Demitri, and it was  _ so right _ .

Demitri pulled back for a breath. He couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he stared at his roommate, the boy he liked, the boy who had just kissed him better than he had ever been kissed before. He was happy.

“I think we should just stay friends,” Five stared down at his hot chocolate, his fingers fidgeting with the lid. For once, Demitri’s smile faltered.

“Wait, what the  _ fuck,  _ Five?” He yelled, causing the other boy to look up at him in shock. Five had never heard Demitri yell. Even when he had punched him in the face, he hadn’t yelled like this.

“Why- why would you  _ kiss me _ if you wanted to stay friends? Do you  _ want  _ to hurt me?” He croaked, his voice breaking. He felt tears sting behind his eyes, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Demi, I-” Five started, but Demitri’s hand slammed against the metal seat, clanking loudly and making Five flinch, some flashbacks from his father flashing in his mind.

“No! You don’t get to talk right now! All I do is listen to you and try to make you smile and I get this? I  _ really _ like you, Five, I really do. But this is fucked up, even for you.” 

“Will you let me fucking  _ explain? _ Please? Demi?” Five begged, but Demitri shook his head, wiping away a few tears that had fallen down his cheeks. Five was thankful for the dark now; he didn’t think he’d be able to handle seeing that he made Demitri cry.

“I’m going back to the dorm,” He said, voice cracking as he clanked down the stairs and through the darkness.

Soon enough, Five was left alone, Demitri’s jacket on his shoulders and a cold hot chocolate in his grip. How the hell was he supposed to fix what he just accidentally broke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, we worked harder than usual on it. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demitri gets a new friend and Five get inebriated.

Five had begrudgingly spent the night in his dorm; Demitri was already asleep when he got back, or was at least pretending to be. It was better that way, really. This way he didn’t have have to face what had just happened.

Five didn’t sleep well, to say the least. He spend half of the night staring at the ceiling, trying and failing to stop thinking. His mind was going a mile a minute, and he was more stressed than he had ever been before.

He wished that he hadn’t kissed him before he said it, he knew it was a bad idea and yet he did it anyways. He wanted to feel his lips one last time before he deprived himself of it.

He wished Demitri would’ve let him fucking  _ explain _ , then maybe he’d get it. Then, maybe, they would still be friends and he wouldn’t’ve had to make him cry.

At 5 a.m., he launched himself out of bed. He obviously wasn’t going to get any sleep, so he might as well do something.

He didn’t bother to change his clothes before he left, instead just swapping Demitri’s jacket with his own hoodie and leaving. They started serving breakfast at this time for the teachers, so he headed for the cafeteria. 

The place was empty, save for a few older teachers. Five grabbed a bagel and waited for others to arrive, sitting in his usual seat. The only difference now was the absence of Demitri.

 

As kids filed in, Five watched the door closely for any sign of his roommate. His roommate who was currently having a pleasant conversation in the courtyard.

 

“Hey, um, excuse me!” Someone yelled from behind him, and Demitri turned to face him. A shy looking, scrawny boy with glasses smiled nervously at him as he approached.

“Hi. Kenny, right?” Demitri asked, and the boy nodded.

“Yeah! Nice to officially meet you, Demitri. Um, anyways, I saw you at the game last night!” He smiled sweetly, and Demitri got the impression that he was trying to start up a conversation.

“You should’ve said hi, my roommate and I went to watch it. Don’t snitch, though, because we weren’t technically supposed to be out,” He joked, but Kenny didn’t seem to register it. He tensed, then motioned to zip and lock his mouth.

“My lips are sealed. Are you heading to breakfast?” He asked, but didn’t wait for a reply, “Can I walk with you?” 

“Yeah, sure, man.” Demitri replied. Kenny seemed a little bit nervous, and like a little bit of a dork, but he didn’t seem like too awful of a person to be friends with.

“So… you like soccer?” Kenny asked, and Demitri had to try not to laugh at the question. He got the feeling that he might be kind of sensitive.

They continued to idly chat all the way into the dining hall and through the breakfast line. Kenny walked Demitri to his table, then lingered behind him for a moment. Demitri could see Five glaring at the kid, his mouth opening to insult him, but Demitri cut him off.

“Did you need something, Kenny?” He asked politely, and the boy straightened.

“Yeah, um, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out in my room later tonight? I’ve got a single since my roommate got sent home with chickenpox.” Kenny fiddled with his shirt hem, his eyes shifting between Demitri and Five, who was very obviously giving him  _ a look _ .

“Yeah, sure man. Let’s catch up at lunch and set a time, okay?” He said, and Kenny agreed. He said goodbye and trotted back to his own table.

Five looked down at his half eaten bagel, debating going over and punching the kid in the face.

“Who was that?” He asked dryly, poking at his food with a plastic fork.

“My friend Kenny. Am I not allowed to have friends, Five?” Demitri smugly replied, and Five averted his gaze. He fought the urge to say yes, pushing down his rotten desire to monopolize Demitri’s life. Even if they were dating,  _ which they’re not _ , it wouldn’t be right for him to restrict him like that.

Five felt jealousy burning in his gut like acid, and decided the best thing to do was to leave. He pushed himself up harshley from the table, not bothering to apologize as it shook and people’s plates and glasses moved around. Demitri watched as he left, feeling only a little bit of remorse.

  
  


As Five walked back to his dorm he completely drowned in his thoughts, unable to focus on anything but his confusing emotions, and why he felt odd and somewhat angry as he watched Demitri talk to the new kid. To any outsider, which was a good percentage of people, Five could be seen as storming off from breakfast, looking ready to kill anyone who dare breathe in his direction. Unfortunately, he had a few more minutes of walking before he could start his plan. 

Once the few minutes were over, he burst into his dorm room, taking note that Demitri was peacefully sitting at their shared desk, now irritated as his studying was interrupted. He must’ve come back while Five was storming around campus.

“Woah, what’s your deal raging in here?” Demitri asked, troubled by Five’s attitude. Five ignored his concerned dorm mate, grabbing his suitcase from his first day here. He opened the suitcase wordlessly, as Demitri watched in silence, wondering what the hell his room mate was up to. The shorter male went to his dresser, pulling out some joggers and pants, shirts, socks, and some more clothing he would need to last him for about a week. He also grabbed the shirt that was on his bed, falsely assuming it was his and failing to notice how it was slightly too big for him- meaning the shirt belongs to Demitri. Of course, Demitri noticed this but decided to keep it to himself. 

Five stopped packing for approximately thirty seconds, taking the time for some final contemplating if he was really going to leave behind his dorm mate and stay somewhere else. He settled for the fact that he couldn’t even look at his dorm mate without having a strong, almost uncontrollable urge to kiss the taller male. Five was pulled out of his trance by the thought of the previous night and their overwhelming kiss, filled with ecstasy and want for one another. While they kissed, Five wanted nothing more than to sit on Demitri’s lap, advancing with their lewd activities. Damn puberty.

Five quickly shook his head, shaking away the thoughts, realizing he could never have that, despite how terribly he wanted it. He sighed, grabbing the photo off of his wall with some struggle, being short limbed and all. Five gently placed the photo on top of his now full suitcase. He zipped the suitcase up on the sides, grabbing his book bag with all of his school work and putting it on. Luckily for Five and his years of ignoring the obvious, he didn’t find it too difficult to ignore his dorm mate, although he didn’t want to. Five felt the need to protect him somehow, and he had concluded that not being involved with Demitri other than schoolwork was the way to go.

Finally, Five was ready to leave, making sure everything he needed was packed. Before he was able to walk through the door, Demitri learned he was not completely paralyzed and leapt up, grabbing Five’s shoulder and whipping the other boy around to face him.

“What are you doing? You can’t just leave! I mean, where are you gonna go?” Demitri exclaimed, trying to hide the fact that he didn’t want him to go.

Five thought it would be wiser to not answer his disgruntled roommate, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire behind Demitri’s eyes. The shorter male watched slowly as his once friend crumbled before him, shoulders sagging as his grip loosened on Five, enough to let him wiggle out of his grasp and walk through the door. Five closed the door behind him, standing still for a few minutes, ignoring the lump in his throat and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

Demitri wanted to cry but he held himself back. He was tired of feeling so emotionally drained, and he didn’t want Five to know he cared that much. He shouldn’t, really, not after how Five had treated him. He was an asshole, and yet he couldn’t help but feel as if a huge chunk of his heart had been ripped out through his ribcage. His whole body ached, and his hands clenched tightly onto his pants as he fought his own emotions.

Five felt awful about leaving Demitri, but he seemed to already be getting past it. Maybe  _ Kenny _ can be his new roommate, since he’s so eager to hang out with him.

He walked to his brothers dorm in silence, few tears slipping down his smooth face, thankful everyone was in class so they wouldn’t see his tough man demeanor break. When he got to the dorm minutes later, he just walked in, knowing his brothers wouldn’t be back in Klaus’ room until their classes for the day was over.

Five decided that to pass the time, he would take a nap, not being able to bear the invasive thoughts of his roommate.

 

Klaus happily skipped to his room, both his brothers Ben and Diego in close tow, neither of them skipping and instead walking normally, not as energetic as Klaus. As he unlocked the door, he noticed someone sleeping in his bed, quickly shushing the other two boys behind him, unable to identify who it was from the angle he was standing. The trio quietly walked inside of the dimly lit dorm, trying to determine who the sleeping boy was. As they got closer, a sigh of relief all passed through their lips as they observed it was their youngest brother, Five.

“If I didn’t know he was such a prick, I’d say he looks almost adorable in his sleep.” Diego whispered quietly, Ben and Klaus nodding in agreement.

“What are we gonna do about him? It looks like he brought all of his stuff too.” Ben asked, puzzled and slightly concerned for his younger bro.

“I say we just wake him up and ask him.” Klaus said bluntly before walking over to the bed and taking a picture of his sleeping brother. Once his task of taking a picture of the charming sleeping boy was complete, he lightly nudged him awake. When the nudges failed to wake him up, Klaus irritably got more aggressive with his nudges until Five woke up.

Five glared at the source of his awakening, putting his murderous stare on pause after noticing it was just his brother.  

“Hey. Sorry, but I think I’m gonna need to crash here for a bit.” Five said, sitting up against the wall. The other three boys shrugged and took seats around the room, Klaus sitting in one of his many beanbags, Ben sitting in the window nook Klaus was lucky enough to have, and Diego just sitting on the other bed.

“Stay as long as you need little man. What has you so troubled? Have a bit of a lover’s quarrel?” Klaus asked, grabbing one of his many bongs and lighters, placing the top of it to his mouth taking a large hit.

“ _ God _ , yeah, kind of. On one hand I wanna kiss Demitri, and on the other I want to keep him away from me. How do you think our asshat of a dad would react if he found out?” Five rambled, speaking a bit with his hands, a habit he had slowly picked up from Demitri.

“I get it, Five. I had to break up with Eudora because I didn’t want her to end up in trouble,” he said, pausing to take a hit, “since we do so much dumb, dangerous shit.” Klaus laughed at his brother, taking the bong back.

“Yeah, right. She dumped you because you got in too many fights.” He grinned, continuing when his brother glared at him, “Don’t lie to the kid! I’m just saying, tell it to him straight.” Diego sighed, but ultimately gave up arguing with his brother. Instead, he took the bong back and stayed quiet.

“Pass that to me, please. I’m tired of all this emotional crap.” Five asked Diego, gesturing towards the bong in his grip. Diego did as asked, smirking slightly.

“You probably don’t even know how to use that correctly.” Diego mocked smugly.

Five looked up at Diego, raising his eyebrow as he took a fat hit from the bong, blowing it out of his nose trying to look like a dragon.

“What was that?” Five quizzed, grinning ear to ear. Diego grumbled, pressing shuffle on his favorite songs playlist as Five took a few more hits.

“Hey!! Puff puff pass,” Klaus complained.

“Doesn’t that phrase only work for blunts?” Ben chimed in, not wanting to get high and instead opting for watching brothers.

“Whatever. Not important, pass me the bong, dearest Five.” Klaus said impatiently. Once he had retrieved his prized possession, he gestured for the other two to get into a circle, making it easier for them to get high. For the next 20 minutes or so, the boys slowly relaxed more and more, the smell of marijuana wafting throughout the room. After smoking a few bowls of weed, the trio were finally satisfied. 

Five stood up quickly, giggling as the small speaker hummed out a familiar tune. As the song Talk by Khalid played gently in the background, Five loosened his tie, swaying slightly in an attempt to dance. When Klaus noticed Five was actually starting to truly dance, he whipped out his phone and started recording the goofy boy in front of him.

“ I've never felt like this before, I apologize if I’m movin too far. Can we just talk?” Five sang, giggles breaking free as he swayed his hips back and forth, enjoying the beat and sound of the song. Ben, Diego and Klaus quickly decided this was their favorite state to witness Five in, appreciating the loose-ness of him and his relaxed attitude. When the song ended, Five landed in a heap of sweat and happiness on one of Klaus’ bed as Klaus saved the video to his favorites. 

“Well, that was a pleasant show. We should definitely get high more often, little bro. I’m gonna go to the bathroom and get some snacks, do y’all want anything?” Klaus asked, hopping up and pocketing his phone and wallet into his pockets. He took notes of what everyone wanted, nodding when he finished taking their orders, then saluted in a silly manner before leaving his dorm room.

Klaus somewhat quietly walked down the hallways, navigating his way to the bathroom quietly. Before he reached the bathrooms, he turned a corner, bumping into someone slightly shorter than him. 

“Woah, watch where you’re going, kid.” Klaus ordered, later noticing it was none other than Demitri. 

“Why, hello there! Why’re you up so late?” 

“I could ask you the same.”

“I could as you the same.” Klaus mocked in a higher pitched voice, adding a slight posh accent to it. 

Demitri playfully rolled his eyes at Klaus’ foolishness. He started to walk off, but Klaus called out to him. “Wait! I have something to show you that I feel you might like.” 

Demitri begrudgingly came back to the blazed teenager, watching as he unlocked his phone, observing how his home screen was of Klaus and a different boy of probably the same age, both of them locking lips. The photo reminded Demitri of the prior night, and their enchanting kiss. Demitri was knocked out of his trance as a video started playing of said boy. Five smiled lightly as he watched a presumed high Five dance around and giggle, his giggles warming Demitri’s heart.

“He’s adorable,” Demitri accidentally slipped out. “I mean, he looks like he’s enjoying himself.” Klaus smiled knowingly at the younger boy, pocketing his phone.

“He  _ is _ adorable; you of all people should know that.” Demitri was about to question this, but Klaus started to back away. He waved a hand with a smudged ‘goodbye’ written on it.

“I’ll see you later, kiddo. Watch out!” He said ominously, then rounded another corner and was out of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hoped you guys liked this chapter. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated; thanks for reading!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is dull and Five is a sadboy

  
While Diego left the dorm later that night, Ben accidentally fell asleep in the little nook of Klaus’ window, a book resting on his chest as it rose and fell with his breaths. Both Five and Ben woke up at the same time, staring at each other than back at their sleeping brother. Silently as the two could, they got dressed in their school clothes and walked out into the hallway.

Once it was for sure safe to talk without waking up Klaus, Five said to Ben, “Glad we have the same sleeping schedule.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it would have been slightly awkward waking you up, you look so peaceful in your sleep.” 

“Too bad I can’t be that peaceful awake.”

Ben smirked, wishing the same. His brother had gone through so many troubles in life, he wished deeply that the boy could just get a break every now and then. The duo continued the rest of their walk to the cafeteria in silence, Five hoping and somewhat praying he wouldn’t see Demitri.

However, fate had different plans for Five.

As the boys entered the loud room, they saw one open table which was only a few tables away from Demitri and his new friend, Kenny. Ben and Five sat at the table, Five sighing and wishing there was a different open spot without people whilst Ben grabbed his book from his pocket, opening it up. Five got up to grab food for the both of them, not wanting to interrupt Ben’s tranquil reading. Well, as tranquil as you can get in a lunchroom full of noisy boys. 

Unfortunately to Five’s horror, Demitri got in line right behind him, Kenny on his tail. Five rolled his eyes dramatically, making sure his old dorm mate could see. Demitri huffed, whispering harshly so Kenny wouldn’t hear.

“Stop being so melodramatic. Can you at least try to act like you don’t hate me?”

  
  


Five suppressed the urge to laugh, electing to ignore Demitri. To be honest, it hurt Five deep down to know Demitri thought he hated him, which was very far from the truth. 

A minute later Five left to go to back to his brothers and his table, both of their breakfasts occupying his hands. When he had arrived, Ben looked up, thanking his brother, then placing down his book gently and digging into his food.

“So what’s your deal with Demitri and his friend?” Ben asked, curiosity filling his voice.

“I’m not very fond of his friend, and to be quite honest with you, he annoys me deeply. 

“Yeah? And why is that?” Ben asked, confused as the kid seemed nice.

Five struggled to find an answer that wouldn’t make it obvious he was simply jealous of the kid for being able to spend time with Demitri without fear of his father disapproving strongly.

“Maybe I just don’t like him because I find him annoying.” Five eventually said. Ben saw through his facade, deciding not to say anything. 

About 20 minutes later of pure silence from the two, they finished their breakfast, getting up to go back to Klaus’ dorm. Well, Ben was going back to his own dorm and Five was going back to Klaus’ dorm, seeing as that was his new home now. As Five entered the room, he took note of Klaus still being asleep.

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey, dearest brother.” Five said loudly, directly into Klaus’ ear. Klaus shrieked in a completely manly way, accidentally slapping Five in the face. 

“Dude what the fuck?” Five asked, dramatically holding his face as if he was actually hurt from the measly hit.

“Christ on a cracker, you can’t just wake a man up like that!” Klaus said dramatically, draping an arm over his face like a woman in a period piece. Five rolled his eyes and slapped his brother lightly against the forehead. 

“Get up, dumbass, it’s almost time for classes to start.” He walked back over to the side of the room he had pretty much claimed as his own, grabbing a few of his notebooks to get started on his recent homework. House arrest hadn’t been fun but he’d managed. Klaus had a while before class started but if he didn’t start to get ready he would most likely be scrambling to his first class.

“You know, I’m not really feeling the whole  _ class _ thing today. Maybe I’ll try again tomorrow, but I make no promises.” Klaus wrapped himself back in his blanket, turning to face the wall instead of his younger-yet-scarier brother.

“No, you’re going to class. I appreciate you letting me stay here, but I’m not going to excuse your carelessness. Now, get up or I’ll dump bong water on you.” Five threatened, and Klaus instantly shot up. Five almost always went through with his threats, and he didn’t want to take any chances.

“Y’know, Five, school is pointless for me. I have aspirations,  _ dreams _ , and they’re not some cheesy shit like  _ become a doctor _ or  _ be a congressman _ . I just wanna live, experience things; and right now I want to experience  _ sleep _ .” Klaus argued as he continued to dress. Five eyed him from the other side of the room.

“If you don’t stop talking and get your clothes on, you’re going to experience my fist in your face.” 

With that, the argument ended with Five as the victor, a smug grin evident on his face. 

 

The time came for all of the brothers (excluding Luther) to hang out in Klaus’ dorm, the room becoming a new hotspot for them to share their feelings and talk about life in general. Ben for once wasn’t reading a book, and was instead fully invested with the conversation at hand. Diego and Klaus were arguing over a past memory of when they went to a bowling alley as a family, and someone mistook the two as boyfriends.

“If I was going to date a man, you’d be the last man I would date.” Diego said, confidence showing in his voice. 

“You’d be lucky to get me.” Klaus claimed in mock offence. Five shook his head, his mind drifting back to him and Demitri at the slightest mentions of gay people.

“Why are you two even having this debate?” Ben asked, confused but amused at their childishness. 

“Because I would make an amazing boyfriend, just not for people like Klaus.” Diego reasoned.

“‘People like Klaus’? So you mean attractive people?” Klaus snapped back.

“You know you guys are brothers, right?” Five finally joined in, just wanting the conversation to be over. He was tired of thinking of Demitri, and didn’t particularly enjoy his brothers’ bickering, either. Klaus turned to argue with the boy, but noticed the downwards look in his eye, and that familiar crinkle of his brow, and knew he should keep any jokes to himself.

“Five, are you okay?” He asked earnestly. The boy looked up at him, unamused, but sighed and began his explanation nonetheless.

“I just can’t get him out of my head. Even when he’s not around he continues to annoy me.” 

“You know what? I can’t stand your moping anymore. We need to take you out on the town, little man.” Klaus said, leaning over to give his shortest sibling a friendly pat on the back.

“Hard pass. Anything you’re choosing, I’m not interested in.” Five replied. If Klaus got to pick, they would probably end up at some house party, and he wasn’t the slightest bit interested in that.

“Actually, I’ve got an idea of where to go. I’ve been wanting to for a while now, and this is probably the only opportunity I’ll get, so please say yes.” Ben chimed in between bites of a mozzarella stick. He seemed to be the only one eating them.

“What is it?” Five questioned.

“Just let it be a surprise,”

“Absolutely not,”

“Five, when have I ever let you down? I’m not Klaus, I’m not going to drag you to a party or a game of beer pong.” Ben reasoned, ignoring Klaus’s indignant  _ hey _ in the background. Five contemplated it for a moment; Ben had always been the most trustworthy of his brothers, and they had always had the most in common. If Ben enjoyed it, Five would probably be able to enjoy it as well. He didn’t have much to lose at this point, anyways.

“Fuck it, let’s do it,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter, but chapter 8 will be up soon after. Hope you all enjoyed, and comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang hops in the Mystery Machine and heads to investigate a drive-in movie theatre.

After the boy’s had decided to partake in Ben’s mystery activity, they hopped into Diego’s old car and left the bowling alley, headed for god knows where. Well, Ben knows where, but he wasn’t sharing and it was past 10pm, the darkness outside crushing any hopes of reading the street signs. 

About 15 minutes away from the campus, Ben pulled the car into a line. Five peeked out the window as Ben spoke to someone. ‘ _ Four, please, thank you’ _ Five heard him say before they continued. As they pulled in and parked their car, Five noticed what was happening; it was a drive-in movie theatre.

“What’re we watching?” He asked Ben, who turned to him with a subtly sly smile.

“Love, Simon,”

“To cure your poor, sad, gay heart,” Klaus tried to wrap an arm around Five’s neck, but he ducked out of the way and out of the car door. 

“I’m not sitting in this stuffy, smelly car for two hours. If I’m staying, we’ll have to set up camp on the grass or something.” Five leaned on the open window, looking around the crowd. It seemed like other groups were having similar thoughts.

“That’s why I brought blankets,” Ben said as he got out of the car, “How about this; you go get some snacks, and we’ll set up camp here.” Ben placed a twenty in Five’s hand, who shoved it into his pocket.

“Works for me,” he said, and made his way towards a growing line of people.

 

As Five went to one of the concession stands for snacks, he noticed Demitri and Kenny in line.  _ God, fuck me,  _ he said under his breath, wishing desperately that he could get a fucking break from Demitri’s stupid(ly gorgeous) face. He stepped into line, ignoring both of the boys to the best of his ability. Of course though, Kenny wouldn’t allow him the pleasure of isolation.

Five pretended to overlook the pair as Kenny, with Demitri in close tow, approached him. 

“Hey! I know that you and Demitri here are friends, I wonder if you’d like to come watch the movie with us?” The innocent boy asked, seemingly blind to Five’s death glare. Five clenched his jaw, his eyebrows furrowed deeply and glare on the ready. He took a five second pause before angrily spitting out, “I would rather chew off my own  **_foot_ ** .” 

“Hey, what the  _ hell  _ is your fucking problem, Five,” Demitri asked aggressively, pulling Kenny behind them in case the two fought. “He was trying to be nice, you don’t have to be an asshole.”

“Well maybe if your boy toy would stop trying to be my friend I wouldn’t need to be one.” Five said, scrunching his face in distaste. 

“My boy toy? You’re just bitter that me n’ Kenny can actually-” Before he could finish his insult, Five flicked him off as if he was just dust on his shoulder, and went up to the cashier.

“You can’t just ignore me, Five!” Demitri yelled, upset at the other who constantly played with his feelings. 

“Watch me.” Five said bitterly, trying to give off the impression that he couldn’t care less about Demitri, even though he hated being mean to him. Demitri huffed, holding Kenny’s hand as he walked off, leaving Five alone with his stupid thoughts. 

Once Five got all of his treats for himself and his brothers, he payed and left for his spot. The boys cheered as they noticed Five in the distance, looking like a knight in shining armor with the holiest snacks in his arms. Five looked down, smiling and shaking his head in embarrassment. As soon as he had sat down, he was attacked by both Diego and Klaus, hungry for their snacks. Luckily for Five, Ben was patient on when he would receive his food. Minutes later, the food and drink were separated and given to their rightful owner. 

“Demitri and Kenny are here.” Five said blatantly, shrugging.

“Oh? Why don’t you say hi to them or somethin’ then.” Diego suggested.

“Because the last time Demitri and I talked we got into a fight?”

“Yeah, my bad, I forgot. Don’t you still like him or-” Five threw some grass at Diego, cutting him off so he wasn’t able to finish his sentence. 

“Shut up moron! Someone could be listening!”

Unfortunately for Five, Diego didn’t hear what Five had to say before he lunged at the younger boy, grabbing fist fulls of grass and shoving them in his hair. Ben and Klaus shared a look, then shrugged and deciding to join is, throwing grass at each other until everyone was completely covered in it.

“I’m  _ not _ doing laundry again,” Ben sighed, wiping at a newly formed grass stain on his jeans.

“Nobody else knows how to get stains out, Ben!” Klaus whined, throwing another handful of grass at the other teen’s face. He sputtered as he wiped it off his mouth, glaring playfully at his brother.

“Well now I’m  _ definitely _ not doing it.”

“Aw! But you looove me! Pleeease?” Klaus begged, hands in a prayer.

Ben closed his eyes, screaming into the void to not give in to Klaus’ puppy dog eyes, failing hardcore. “Fine! I’ll do them! But this is the  _ last  _ time!”

“Guys shut up! The movie is starting.” Diego interrupted rudely, shoving some popcorn into his face. The siblings readjusted themselves in comfortable positions, getting their snacks and drinks ready. Throughout the movie, Five found himself smiling sadly for Simon, knowing the feeling of being gay and wishing for someone else who was gay. Five was mainly upset because the image of Demitri flashed through his head every time the mention of being gay came up, despite not currently being friends with the other boy. Just like everyone else though, he felt outraged when Martin outed Simon, and hurt when all of his friends left him for unfair reasons. However, all of these feelings were suddenly absent when Five took into account what would happen to him if his father knew of his attraction to the same sex. Five grimaced, imagining the punishments his father might think up. 

Trying to not let those disturbing thoughts ruin his night out with his brothers, he put his mind on pause and continued watching the movie, extremely happy and content with the ending. Five was stuck in his thoughts for a few minutes after the movie ended, thinking about how he deserved to have a good love story, and how being gay doesn’t change him at all. 

Five was shaken out of his thoughts at his other siblings got up, stretching out. He decided to follow their lead. The cracking of bones could be heard for miles, as seemingly everyone else had the same idea. The group began to gather their things, cleaning up their wrappers and whatnot, when a teenage girl approached the group.

“Hey there, boys! I just wanted to say how proud I am of you! It must be really hard for you to do couple activities in public, because of all the controversy around this gay people stuff.” She was clearly aiming the comment at Diego and Klaus, who shared an odd glance.

“Are you talking to us?” Diego asked, a mixture of disgust and confusion on his face. The girl smiled at him warmly.

“Of course! Well, that’s all I had to say; I hope you boys have a lovely life together!” She said, and before Klaus or Diego could correct her, she was gone.

“Why does this always happen?” Diego sighed, turning to his brother who shrugged.

“I don’t know, honestly. I’m very obviously out of your league.” Klaus confidently stated. He wiped off his jeans, already walking to their car. “Y’all ready to go?”

“Yeah.” the boys said collectively, getting into the car. 

Before he could leave, Five felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to face the person, accidentally spinning too quick and coming up inches from Demitri’s face. He pulled back quickly, ignoring the burn of his cheeks. He looked past the teen, meeting Kenny’s gaze. Demitri followed his gaze to the boy, waving at Kenny, who exited through the drive-in gate.

“Aren’t you going with him?” Five asked, finally pulling his sleeve back from the other boy’s grasp.

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. But while I have you here, I’m gonna say a few things.” Five scoffed at him, but didn’t move away. Demitri took that as his signal to speak.

“I know you hate me now,” Demitri started. Five resisted the urge to flinch at the word; he could never  _ hate _ Demitri, “but can you cool it with Kenny? He’s been nothing but nice to you, and I know you have that ‘ _ I don’t need friends’ _ and ‘ _ people are annoying’ _ thing going on, but would it kill you to be  _ nice  _ for once?” Demitri didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but he figured that Five needed a little tough love. He expected an argument to follow his statement, maybe a punch, but nothing came. Five stood in front of him, arms crossed, looking a bit guilty.

“I’m not going to promise anything, but I’ll  _ try _ to ease up on him. Just keep an eye on him, I don’t want him getting too chummy with me.” Five replied coolly, avoiding Demitri’s gaze. Both boys stood in silence together for a moment, until someone interrupted.

“Five! Are you coming?” Klaus yelled from the car window, leaning out of it way more than he needed to.

“Oh shit, yeah, can I get a ride, Five?” Demitri quickly interjected, before Five could leave. Five glanced nervously at the car, then back at Demitri.

‘I’m not sure if that’s a great idea. We’re pretty packed tonight and-” before he could get another word out, Klaus yelled again.

“Demitri!” He sung, practically out of the car now, “Are you riding with us? C’mon, you’re riding with us!” 

Almost as if they didn’t have a choice (because they didn’t), both boys filed into the car together, awkwardly trying and failing to keep their thighs from touching the entire way home. Unfortunately for the two, Klaus was suspiciously enthusiastic about taking up as much room in the backseat as possible, so Demitri and Five were practically smushed together. As some music played on the radio, Five stared out of the window, watching trees and some houses pass by while he tried not to focus on how close he and Demitri were.

 

Once the gang arrived back at the dorm, they made their way upstairs and towards Klaus’s room. When Demitri stopped at the second floor, the group paused with him.

“Are you not coming to the after party?” Klaus asked him, sounding more than a little disappointed. Demitri glanced at Five for any sort of guidance, an idea of whether he wanted him there or not, but Five wouldn’t look at him. Demitri frowned, but sighed and shook the feelings away.

“Nah, I’m kinda tired. I’ll see you guys around, though. Thanks again for the ride,” He waved at the group and headed down the hall.

Diego elbowed Five in the gut.

“Ow, what the fuck?” Five exclaimed as they continued up the stairs, rubbing his side.

“He obviously wanted you to ask him to stay,” Diego said as they entered Klaus’s dorm, plopping into a beanbag chair, “for as smart as you are, you’re pretty dumb,”

“That’s an oxymoron; seems like you’re the dumb one here,” Five replied, taking a seat on his bed. Ben sat beside him and placed a light hand on his shoulder. 

“He means in an emotional sense, Five. Once you get your head out of your ass and realize that not everything is about facts, you might get your boy back,” Five looked incredulously at his brother, who met his gaze and shrugged. “For now, let’s just get high,” 

They spent the rest of the night smoking and having fun, but Five couldn’t ignore the guilt lying in his chest. He needed to do something about Demitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So sorry for the wait; I've been busy with testing and 11evn7 has had trouble getting internet access. Updates should be back to their regular schedule soon. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m serious, Five. I don’t care if you have enough brain cells to make Einstein turn gay. You shouldn’t be drinking alcohol.”  
> “Well, you’ve obviously never had alcohol. Why would you even come to a party like this if you didn’t want to drink?” Five reached behind the other boy, leaning in a bit closer than he should have, and grabbed his drink back.  
> “One of my friends convinced me to come. I honestly don’t get the appeal of alcohol; it always tastes bad.”  
> “Look, Demi, I don’t wanna be a bad influence on you or like, peer pressure you,” Five pushed his drink into Demitri’s hands, “but if you don’t chug this drink right now, you’re honorary pussy of the night.”

 

As the day was coming to an end, the brothers (excluding Luther again because the word fun has been seemingly banished from his vocabulary) were in Klaus's dorm getting ready for a party .  Klaus, as always, was dressed like a clown; wearing tights with holes in them and a tight black mesh shirt, his classic boa around his neck. Not putting in any more effort than usual, Ben had on a black leather jacket with black pants that were slightly too big for him. Diego dressed himself and wore his signature turtleneck with black pants, a few knives hidden on him; like in his boots. Klaus happily volunteered to dress Five, deciding on fitted black cargo looking pants, and a grey long sleeve shirt. Much to everyone’s surprise, the pants looked amazing on Five, and for once, he didn’t hate something that Klaus had picked out for him.

Yet again, Diego insisted he play the role of DJ, his music playing on Klaus’ speaker, mainly rap and some spanish songs coming on. A song they had all recognized came on, I Think We’re Alone Now by Tiffany. Klaus began by swaying side to side, pink feather boa occupying his hands as he swung it around like the blades on a helicopter. Diego flawlessly did the wave with his body, starting with his right hand, then doing a more complicated but funnier looking dance. Diego moved his feet in a way that seemed like he was walking, his left hand outstretched as if he was holding a cart. As he danced, he pantomimed grabbing objects off of the walls, as if he was driving the world's’ grooviest shopping cart. Both boys looked like they were enjoying themselves immensely. Ben and Five decided to join in on the fun, all four singing terribly. Ben opted to dance like a robot, stealing the others attention for a second. Five had little to no rhythm when he was sober. He only moved his feet barley, head rocking back and forth.

The song ended, the four of them laughing and collapsing on Klaus’ two beds, breathing heavily. Diego and Klaus were breathing the heaviest, as the two seemingly already had a dance choreographed and were  _ killing  _ it. A short few minutes later, Ben broke the peaceful air by asking when they were going to leave for the party. Some rich kid in a frat house were throwing a huge party a few blocks away, and the boys planned to sneak out and bless the party goers with their presence. 

Klaus got up, wiping pretend dirt off of himself and rewrapping his boa that he threw around his neck. “Soon. It started like an hour ago, but I wanted to be fashionably late.” That seemed to make Diego regain all of his energy as he shot up.

“An hour ago? We need to go now then!”

“Oh shut up, frat parties last for hours.” Five reassured.

“Still, I want to go now. And there’s no such thing as fashionably late to a frat house party!” Diego argued. Ben and Five sighed, getting up from their positions and standing, following suit of Klaus by wiping fake dirt off of themselves. 

“Fine. Let’s go to this dumb frat party you all are forcing me to go to.” Five declared bitterly. Diego swiped his phone, disconnecting it from the speaker, the room suddenly becoming very silent. Starting with Klaus, the boys filed out of the dorm, Ben being the last one out, turning off all of the lights and shutting the door quietly behind him, as if he was a ghost. The four siblings walked together in the hallways, sneaking around like they were in Mission Impossible. 

When they had finally made it out of the makeshift prison their dad insists on calling a school, Diego hopped in driver seat and Five jumped in passenger. Ben and Klaus sat in the back, whispering amongst themselves. Diego connected his phone to his car speakers, some song by Rihanna playing loudly. For the ride to the frat party, they mostly sat in silence, Five taking note of Diego’s passion for winking and dancing to the road ahead. 

Half an hour later, Diego parked outside someone's house, a few houses down from where the obvious party was. Booming music could be heard from two blocks away, couples making out on the lawn, a group of people smoking and drinking mysterious liquids out of red solo cups. 

“Hey, I’m feeling kind of sick, maybe this isn’t that good of an idea.” Five lied, wanting to get away from all the dazed teenagers already. 

“Mmmm sucks, I’m not driving back so soon. We’re not even inside yet.” Diego argued, getting out of his car, the other three copying him. Sure, Five was only 15, but he made a beeline for the alcohol, not wanting to be sober for the horrific scenes of couples making out and dry humping one another. 

The three walked up to the house together, shrugging off their odd brother. Immediately, Diego found a group he liked, all of them standing in front of a large TV with Just Dance on it. After a couple rounds, he hopped in, aweing the group with his amazing dancing skills. Klaus found a group of hipster stoners, and Ben found a cozy corner, making sure everyone was staying safe, and no one was passed out drunk, or being taken advantage of. 

Five slowly sipped from his drink, standing alone in one of the many corners of the frat house when he noticed a special someone walk in. Demitri King. Luckily, Kenny wasn’t behind him, but not so luckily, Demitri and Five made eye contact. The world seemingly stopped, the two teenagers being the only ones in existence. Demitri slowly sauntered over to Five. Once he arrived to his desired location, he let out a breathy ‘hi,’ taken aback by Five’s outfit. 

“Um,” Demitri cleared his throat. “You look great, Five.” Demitri affirmed, looking the other up and down. The obviously shorter one blushed slightly, not used to being complimented, especially by Demitri. Five mimicked the taller male, looking him up and down, enjoying how he looked, and his company. 

“As do you.”

“Please, drop the formalities. I just wanted to say hi. What’cha drinkin’?” Demitri quizzed. 

“Some sort of drink with alcohol in it-”

Demitri rudely cut Five off, taking his drink from him and placing it on a table behind him.

“Drinking alcohol at this young of an age could give you brain damage.” 

“So? I’ve got enough brain cells to repopulate Earth a few times. Thanks for worrying, though,” 

“I’m serious, Five. I don’t care if you have enough brain cells to make Einstein turn gay. You shouldn’t be drinking alcohol.”

“Well, you’ve obviously never had alcohol. Why would you even come to a party like this if you didn’t want to drink?” Five reached behind the other boy, leaning in a bit closer than he should have, and grabbed his drink back.

“One of my friends convinced me to come. I honestly don’t get the appeal of alcohol; it always tastes bad.”

“Look, Demi, I don’t wanna be a bad influence on you or like, peer pressure you,” Five pushed his drink into Demitri’s hands, “but if you don’t chug this drink right now, you’re honorary pussy of the night.” 

Demitri stared down at the orange liquid, swirling it in the cup. He stared up at Five.

“What is it?”

“It’s called a corkscrew, and I promise that this one won’t taste bad.” Five assured him, smiling at him like he used to, before everything got complicated. With his friend looking at him like that, how could he not do what he asked? With a heavy breath, Demitri raised the cup to his lips and chugged. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and smiled back.

“That was actually really good. What’s in that?” He asked, and Five grinned wickedly at him.

“Sunny D and a shitton of coconut vodka. This is gonna be fun for you, but even more fun for me to watch. C’mon, let’s go get some more drinks; I’ll make you something even better.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Demitri let Five lead him by the hand and into the kitchen, to most certainly get shitfaced (they definitely got shitfaced).  
  


 

After a while, someone (presumably the host) called out through the house.

“Alright, everyone, it’s game time! Meet in the living room if you’re ready to play!” 

The two sighed, silently stalking to the newly formed group. Five and Demitri put distance between themselves, as if they weren’t just standing inches away from one another. A few minutes later, Five noticed his other three brothers join the group. The host had a few papers and pens in his hands, a obnoxious top hat sitting on top of his head. The host handed out a few slips of paper and pens, telling everyone participating in the game to write down their name to put into the hat. 

Roughly 10 minutes later, everyone's’ name was put into the top hat. The host shuffled up the names more, pulling out two. He called the names, and two girls stepped up, being led to a closet. 

The guy with a top hat set a timer on his phone for 7 minutes, smirking at the two in the now dark closet. “Okay, we’ll do five groups of people since we have so many people, and there’s like a bajillion closets in this house.” His words slightly slurred together, but he got his point across. Five was hoping and praying to whatever god there was, that he wouldn’t get grouped with a girl or someone over 18. Three more groups were called before he came back to reality for the last group chosen to suffer in a stuffy, dark closet full of hormones. 

“Demitri K and uh,” the host paused. “Five H? What kind of name is Five? Anywhore, you two get up here.” Five groaned, moving to stand next to the host, opposite of his dumb teenage crush. They were led to a closet and shoved in; the room dark and slightly smelly. Most likely still had some unwashed gym clothes in it. 

“So, I’m very drunk, but we should prolly-” Demitri started, unable to finish his sentence, being cut off by the feeling of Five’s lips on his. 

“Sorry, I haven’t been able to feel that for so long, I couldn’t contain myse-’

Demitri clutched the front of Five’s shirt, pulling him back to him and kissing him deeply. He didn’t know how much he missed this until he had it back, how much he really needed Five. Demitri pushed Five back, gasping for air. He stopped himself from coming back in again, knowing that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself again. First, they needed to work some things out.

“We need to talk,” Demitri pulled away, starting to pace. At least, that’s what Five thought he was doing, the shuffling of feet could be heard but it was really dark. “I don’t like you playing with my emotions like this, Five. It’s so freaking frustrating. One second, I wanna do something,” He paused. “Something inappropriate with you, and then the next you’re punching me, and for some fucking reason I still wanna do bad things with you! I can’t tell if you hate me and want nothing to do with me or actually like me back! I’m sick and tired of waiting for you to like me back, Five.” Demitri ranted, his voice cracking at a few parts. Five felt his stomach drop, his heart ache in pity for his friend, his… something. He didn’t know what Demitri was to him at this point, but it was definitely more than a friend, and Five knew he deserved better than what he had been getting lately.

“I- I‘m sorry, Demitri. I didn’t know, and I was only thinking of myself, and how I felt half of the time. I never meant to put you through any of this.”

“Then why did you?” Demitri’s voice kept cracking, and Five knew he must be crying. He was thankful for the dark; Five wasn’t sure if he could face the true consequences of his actions.

“Because I wanted to fucking protect you! Okay? I don’t want Reginald to know that his son is a fucking,” Five paused for a breath. “A fucking faggot!  _ That  _ would  _ completely  _ ruin his image and he would most likely kill me, and then you, Demi. I don’t want him to separate us, or hurt you. I’m so scared of him finding out, and doing something to you.” Five’s voice softened near the end of his venting session, Demitri almost missing what he said.

“I just- I miss you a lot, and I’m so sorry that I couldn’t see how selfish I was being.” Five said, trying to regain his composure. This wasn’t who he was. He wasn’t the kid who cried, or the kid who begged for forgiveness. It definitely didn’t feel like him, but he knew that he had to; he knew he couldn’t stop himself now, no matter how hard he tried. 

The closet was silent for a moment, both boys awkwardly sniffling, but then Five felt Demitri’s arms wrap tightly around him in a hug. He slouched into it, letting Demitri practically hold him up, and rested his hands on the boy’s hips. It was nice, and long, and Five couldn’t help but lean up and kiss Demitri lightly on the neck. He felt the other boy smile against the top of his head.

After a while, the two broke apart, knowing that someone would soon come to retrieve them, and they would have to return to the non-peaceful environment of the party.

“So, are we like, cool now? Are you gonna come back to the dorm?” Demitri asked him. He felt the other boy’s fingers intertwine with his own. 

“Do you… want me there? I was a huge asshole to you,” Five knew he wouldn’t be able to blame him if he said no. He had yelled at him, fought him, everything in the book of making people feel bad.

“Of course I do, idiot. It’s  _ our _ dorm, and I said I miss you,” Demitri laughed lightheartedly at him, resting his forehead on Five’s. Intimacy felt almost foreign to Five, but he was glad to have it.

“Actually, I said that I missed you, and you just hugged me in agreement.” Five couldn’t help but comment, never one to hold his tongue. He was lucky Demitri put up with him.

“Whatever, Five. Let’s go back out to the party; I want you to make me another corkscrew,” 

“Yeah, yeah, make your own drinks. I’m not your servant,” Five pushed open the door of the closet, the light instantly burning his eyes. The music thrummed into his ears, and his head still felt fuzzy from the drinks. He turned to sarcastically smile at him companion, and hand in hand, both boys set off towards the kitchen. They spent the rest of the night chatting and bickering as if nothing bad had ever happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading our story! Next chapter will be a bone zone, but it will not be important to plot so you can skip it if you want. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to @11evn7 for getting me to write again and also writing half of this story. We had a lot of fun writing it and we hope you enjoyed reading. Please comment and leave a kudos! Thanks!


End file.
